Electronic systems used by armed forces (e.g., voice communications, data communications, satellite communications, telemetry, navigation, radar, electronic warfare, and/or electronic counter measure systems) may suffer from degraded efficacy resulting, for example, from co-site interference and/or jamming. Co-site interference is due to multiple electronic systems, typically located at or near the same physical location (e.g., co-located), electrically interfering with one another. For example, naval vessels often suffer from co-site interference because of numerous antennas and other electronic systems being located on or around the vessel's mast. Jamming has two typical forms: hostile and unintentional. Hostile jamming occurs when an entity intentionally broadcasts radio frequency (RF) signals with the intent of disrupting or disabling electronic systems (e.g., land- or vessel-based electronic systems of adversarial armed forces). Unintentional jamming occurs when an entity broadcasts RF signals that have the unintentional consequence of disrupting or disabling electronics systems. Various techniques have been employed in an effort to mitigate co-site interference and/or jamming including, for example, frequency planning, spatial separation, static filters, tunable filters (e.g., Yttrium Iron Garnet, or YIG, filters), time sharing, directional antennae, and digital signal processing techniques, each of which suffers from various practical limitations.